


Moments Like This

by anchor_bird_94



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchor_bird_94/pseuds/anchor_bird_94
Summary: Betty and Jughead share a sweet moment with there daughter.
Relationships: bughead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little scene. Wish I had the brain power to make these longer. Enjoy!!

"Mommy, mommy" 5 year old Alyssa screams as she runs into the kitchen and further more into her moms arms. Betty quickly bends down to retrieve her daughter.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" Betty questions.

"Daddy scary."

Curious, Betty looks to her daughter for further explanation. "What do you mean sweety?"

"Daddy's got gunk on his face." Alyssa speaks, just as Jughead enters the kitchen with green face cream plastered on his face.

Unable to stop herself, Betty bursts into giggles.

"What in the world?!"

Jughead curbs his own laughter as he explains. "Alyssa said my skin wasn't as soft as mommy's."

"So you decided to scare her?" Betty jokes, still laughing.

"Daddy looks like alien." Alyssa whines and hides her face in betty's blonde locks. 

Jughead rushes to the kitchen sink, wiping the offending face product off. 

"I didn't mean to scare you sweety." Jughead says as he approaches his wife and daughter. Placing a hand on Alyssa's back.

"Aly, can you look at daddy?" Betty prompts.

She hesitates but soon the little girl turns her head out to see a clear faced Jughead.

"Daddy, you're back!" Alyssa happily exclaims. Reaching for his face.

Her eyes go wide as she begins to rub her fathers face. "It worked Daddy, you're skin feels just like mommy's."

Betty and Jughead burst into laughter, it was moments like this that they lived for.


End file.
